The aim of this program is to explore the psychoactive characteristics and to determine the therapeutic efficacy of new psychopharmacological compounds; and to test hypotheses which were generated by findings in our previous clinical trials and also by other clinical investigators. We also intend to explore the usefulness of a psychometric test battery which was developed in our laboratory for the purposes of more objective diagnosis, psychopathological follow-up and possibly prediction of outcome with specific treatment modalities; and to investigate the potential usefulness of the Psychopathological Assessment Form of the AMP System developed by German, Swiss and Austrian psychiatrists for the exploration of psychoactive characteristics of new drugs and the determination of their therapeutic efficacy.